Días de sol opacos
by johasmiles
Summary: Mi nombre es Abigail Campbell, soy una chica un tanto rebelde, tengo adicción por las drogas, me gusta estar en problemas, salir de rumba, en fin disfrutar al máximo mi vida….pues bien que puedo decir, si creyeron que esa es mi vida lo lamento porque no es así, esta es la vida de mi hermano. Entra y conoce esta hermosa historia
1. Chapter 1

**hola...espero que les guste la historia, me gustaría mucho que me diera su opinión. gracias**

SINOPSIS

Mi nombre es Abigail Campbell, soy una chica un tanto rebelde, tengo adicción por las drogas, me gusta estar en problemas, salir de rumba, en fin disfrutar al máximo mi vida….pues bien que puedo decir, si creyeron que esa es mi vida lo lamento porque no es así, esta es la vida de mi hermano, del cual me gusta estar muy cerca ya que somos muy unidos, a veces pienso en lo difícil que sería si alguien llegara a mi vida, pero, ¿quién sabe? ¿Yo? mmm no.

Vivo con mi papa, mi hermano y una tía, puesto que mi madre murió cuando yo tan solo tenía 3 años, mi vida desde entonces ha sido un poco caótica pero junto a mi familia la he sobrellevado. En fin no ha sido nada fácil, pero vivo amando a los que me aman; por cierto adoro a los niños, todos con esas caritas tiernas, bueno ya, esta es mi vida y aquí comienza.

CAPITULO 1

Enero 7

Miro el rostro de mi hermano y veo que su ojos se inundan de un tono rojo escarlata, no quiero verlo así que giro mi cabeza hacia un costado y veo los arboles moviéndose a una velocidad impresionante- "¿Qué hago aquí?, me pregunto" - creo que he tomado mucho el día de hoy y por eso es que me estoy sintiendo ida, pero aun así me es imposible dejar a mi hermano en este momento; noto entonces que andamos a una velocidad que no es permitida en las calles de uno de las barrios más adinerados del municipio de chía, mi hogar.

-Hey Abby, ¿porque no fumas más? - me pregunta mi hermano Matthew.

Matthew es un año menor para mí, es mi hermano y mi mejor amigo, desde pequeños hemos compartido gratos momentos, los mejores y eso me hace ser incondicional para él, aunque en mi corazón siempre he sabido que este sentimiento es reciproco. Es un chico alto, con cabello oscuro, de ojos color castaño y muy acuerpado para ser tan joven. Nacimos y vivimos en Chía, Cundinamarca, nuestro hogar, aquí hemos madurado (si es que a esto se le llama madurar) y dado todo de nosotros. Viste un buzo azul y un pantalón ancho de color negro llamado baggy, todo esto combina perfecto con su sonrisa encantadora, aunque debo admitir, su tufo no es que le favorezca.

-¡Estás loco! ya tengo suficiente Matt - digo con una pequeña risa en mi rostro, pienso que es algo estúpido fingir una sonrisa, pero aun así no lo puedo controlar - deberías dejarlo tú.

-No, para nada Abby, esto es vida, así que disfrútala porque es única.

Matthew oprime el botón de volumen y lo sube al máximo. El carro en el que estamos es una locura, pero es la única manera de distraerme- "ojala mi tía no vea esto, pienso"

-Wowwww - grita Matt y continua diciendo, - esto es una chimba Abb - me mira - deja de mirarme así. - Lo miro de reojo y volteo a ver el paisaje mientras el canta a todo pulmón la canción que suena en su laptop.

-Sigue conduciendo, antes de que nos estrellemos - le digo. Me siento un poco mareada así que tomo un respiro y miro hacia mis zapatos, ¡que lindos están! por cierto; llevo un short y unos leggins negros, ya saben para aquello del frio de esta ciudad y una blusa ancha que dice Pink Floyd de color blanco haciendo conjunto con un abrigo de color negro.

-Hey - grita. Matt jala de mi brazo y caigo encima de él, "rayos así de mal estoy que ni llevo el cinturón puesto, pienso" - jajaja - se ríe de mi caída- Abby, hermana Don't you worry, don't you worry child, See heaven's got a plan for you.

-Basta Matt, estas mal - le digo, mientras intento soltarme de su brazo que parecen más los tentáculos de un pulpo alrededor de mi cuerpo. Le empujo pero él es más fuerte que yo obviamente.

-Jaja estamos mal Abby, esto es un asco….Don't you worry, don't you worry now Yeah! - me sigue cantando

-¡Cállate!, enserio, mira al frente

-Estoy mirando al frente

-Estas mirándome a mí y SUELTAME - le grito

-ES QUE NO ENTIENDES ABBY - me dice levantando la voz, quedo perpleja ante el grito que acaba de hacerme - es mejor esto que estar en nuestro maldito hogar - termina en un susurro tocando mi rostro.

Abro los ojos después del contacto y noto que el auto va más rápido que antes, los neumáticos chirrean y siento que mi estómago da vueltas, como cuando algo malo va a pasar. Lo miro de nuevo y su mirada está perdida, de sus ojos salen unas cuantas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas encendidas. Su pie derecho presiona más el pedal del acelerador, y me doy cuenta que esto no debe pasar

- ¡Para!- cojo el brazo de él intentando que no maniobre más el carro, pero es imposible. Matt intenta alejarme, pero yo insisto hasta que un fuerte golpe sacude el carro, quedo confusa ante el impacto y le digo a Matt que pare- ¿algo paso? - pregunto

-No lo sé - me dice

-¡Para! - le digo de nuevo

-No frena Abb

-QUE -le grito. Intento coger el volante en mis manos, mientras Matt sigue intentando frenar. Las llantas del carro crujen y el carro empieza a perder el control

Levanto la vista y en frente hay un gran árbol esperando a que choquemos, así hago lo que debí hacer al comienzo, ponerme el cinturón.

-Noooooo- ahogo un grito

El carro da vueltas y gira sobre su techo hasta que siento que choco contra el gran árbol. Me golpeo en la cabeza, cierro los ojos y luego intento abrir de nuevo los párpados, pero éstos se me hacen demasiado pesados. Muevo la cabeza al otro para ver Matt y lo veo desmayado, intento moverme pero mi pierna derecha se encuentra atascada. Enseguida mi cuerpo comienza a formar un dolor alrededor de mi cabeza, me siento un poco ida, la respiración se me corta, así que vuelvo a intentar abrir los ojos para intentar salir, pero todo se complica, abro los párpados de nuevo y nuevamente se me cierran; como si no pudiera controlar lo sucedido.

Finalmente mi cuerpo no da más

….

Pasados 2 meses después- jueves

El frio de las noches bogotanas es horrible, siento que mi cuerpo esta entumecido y mis extremidades inferiores están intentando despertar, entonces un pequeño cosquilleo empieza a surgir en todo mi cuerpo. Abro lentamente los ojos. Todo está borroso, ninguna forma se hace presente ante mí. Un dolor profundo en mi cabeza me exalta.- "¿dónde estoy?, me pregunto"- muevo mi cabeza lentamente hasta que consigo vislumbrar que estoy en un cuarto pequeño: veo un sillón, una ventana y unas cuantas maquinas que conectan a mi cuerpo.

Analizo el lugar. Me encuentro acostada en un cama incomoda, en una pequeña habitación. "que rayos, me asusto"- sigo mirando la habitación y me doy cuenta que estoy en un hospital, que habrá pasado, no lo sé, pero me siento nerviosa

Se abre la puerta que encierra la habitación y logro distinguir a mi tía Grace entrando a la habitación - ¡Abby mi vida, estas despierta! – exclama

-Ehh sí - digo confusa. Y entonces noto que mi voz suena débil. me acomodo en la cama con tal de parecer sentada aunque me es difícil moverme - ¿Qué me paso?- le pregunto

-Abby –agacha la cabeza y coge mi mano – tuviste un accidente y has estado en coma más de dos meses

-¿Cómo? , ¿Qué? ¿Cómo dices?, no puede ser- me convenzo a mí misma de que no puede ser cierto lo que me está diciendo ella – es imposible

-Es verdad Abby, tuviste un accidente de carro con tu hermano, ¿no recuerdas?- me dice

Caigo en cuenta y mis memorias empiezan a surgir, el auto, Matt conduciendo drogado y ebrio, dont you worry, - ahhh no recuerdo mucho – le digo un tanto mareada – ¿dónde está el?, que paso con mi hermano tía

-Nada hija tranquilízate él está bien – me dice

-¿Dónde está?, quiero verlo – le ruego

-Ya viene, está comprando algo de comer, no ha dejado de venir a visitarte y se queda a dormir todas las noches contigo, él te quiere mucho Abby – una lágrima cae a través de mi mejilla, me siento feliz a tal noticia

-Abby – exclama Matt, quien entra por la puerta a paso rápido- me abraza fuerte y me da un tierno beso en la frente – ¡estas viva!

-Jaja-rio- sí, lo estoy

-¿Cómo te sientes?- me pregunta

-Bien y tú... wauu te veo bien, ¿no te paso nada? – pregunto curiosa

-Sí, tuve unas pequeñas rapaduras pero estoy bien, nada grave – Matt agarra mi mano – pensé que ibas a morir jaja- Recuerdo la sonrisa de Matt, con esos dientes perfectos y esa picardía que sobresale cada vez que sonríe

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Es mejor no recordar- me dice

-Hasta que a fin despiertas – habla mi padre en tono secante

-No seas grosero Marcus, la niña esta delicada- le dice mi tía

-Déjalo, es un tonto, no ha hecho más que quejarse por el gasto al estar acá – Matt le mira de reojo con una mirada desafiante

-Estoy bien papa, gracias por preguntar- le digo

Hace una mueca y sale de la habitación – espero que te mejores rápido – me dice antes de irse

El silencio no se hace esperar en la habitación y lo rompo enseguida- y bien, que ha pasado en estos dos meses- mi hermano y mi tía sonríen y empiezan a contarme todo.

…

Los días siguientes se convierten en un va y viene de médicos, revisándome cada hora y organizando los papeles para darme de alta. Ellos dicen que estoy muy bien y que he mejorado satisfactoriamente. Estoy ansiosa por salir de nuevo y retomar mi rutina.

Yo estudio en la universidad de la sabana un poco cerca de mi hogar, curso quinto semestre de literatura, mi habilidad es la escritura y mi pasatiempo es cuidar niños, así que haber estado dos meses en cama no me desanimara para hacer lo que más me gusta.

-Hoy es el día mi niña- habla mi tía

-Por fin, ya me estoy volviendo loca de estar encerrada

El camino a casa se hace diferente, parece como si todo hubiese cambiado o mi memoria me estuviese fallando; los alrededores de mi barrio están mucho más arreglados, las calles ya no tienen huecos y mis vecinos ya no son mis vecinos según lo que me había contado mi tía - "esto es muy loco, necesito volver a mi vida, pienso"-

-Bienvenida a casa cariño

Papa baja las maletas con ayuda de Matt y las lleva adentro. Yo, a paso firme camino observando a mí alrededor, es extraño saber que han pasado dos meses y no sentir nada

Subo a mi cuarto y lo recuerdo tal cual la última vez.

Ese día me alisté y me fui a casa de Vanessa a ver una película, luego en la tarde mi hermano me llamó y me pidió que fuésemos a comprar algo y le dije que sí, luego de eso nos devolvimos a la casa y ahí es ahí es cuando todo se hace borroso.

Camino por el cuarto, tocando cada objeto que hay allí. Luego llego hacia mi cama y me siento en el espaldar de esta, a tal punto que me acurruco en forma de ovillo sintiéndome un asco. Tomo un respiro y agacho mi cabeza en medio de mis dos piernas y vuelvo a respirar.

-Amiga- salta Vanessa hacia mi cama

Doy un respingo al oír la voz de mi mejor amiga – Vane ¿cómo estás?

Vanessa la conozco desde quinto grado, así desde entonces se ha convertido en mi mejor amiga. Ella es más alta que yo, de cabello dorado, ojos azules, piel blanca y con una espontaneidad que la hace única ante los demás. La quiero muchísimo

-Bien, woww ¿cómo estás tú? -me abraza -te extrañe muchísimo, no vuelvas a irte porfa

-Jaja no lo hare -le digo-cuéntame, que tal la U-recuerdo que tenía que comenzar clases hace más de un mes

-Bien, todos te extrañamos, tienes que ir

-Sí, mi tía me conto lo que planearon, pues me dejaran asistir a clases, pero me será complicado porque ya sabes, están muy avanzados

-No te preocupes Abb, yo te ayudo, para qué son las amigas -

-gracias amiga

-Love you – me vuelve abrazar

…

Pasaron los días y siento cada vez que estoy retomando mi vida por completo. Es lunes por la mañana y me alisto para ir al primer día de la universidad, Vanessa me espera abajo en el carro así que me apresuro a salir lo más pronto

Bajo las escaleras y encuentro a mi tía arreglando la casa, entonces me le acerco y le doy un fuerte abrazo

-Chao tía

-Chao mi niña -me da un beso en la mejilla

Salgo de la casa y me dirijo hacia el coche, Vanessa está sentada chateando con su celular, me ve y me hace una señal de saludo con su mano

-Hola amiga, disculpa la demora

-No te preocupes, debes estar nerviosa

Asiento

En el trayecto a la U me encuentro intranquila, hace mucho que no veo a mis amigos y todo esto se me hace tenso. Volver a tomar clases es un lujo para el estado en el que estoy, mi padre no quiere que vuelva a clases hasta que esté mejor, pero decidí que lo mejor para curarme era volver a encontrarme a mí misma, entonces aquí estoy de vuelta al estudio, eso suena raro, pero el aire fresco es mejor que estar en casa.

-Bien, vamos – me dice saliendo del carro

Salgo del auto y Vanessa me agarra de gancho, caminamos hasta el andén de la otra calle y una moto enseguida nos embiste dejándonos al borde de que nos atropellara

-IDIOTA –le grita Vanessa

El chico de la moto cbr 1000 Repsol negra, frena y gira su cabeza y nos mira. Sus ojos se contactan con los míos y por un momento me siento perdida en ellos, pero no pasa mucho tiempo para que vuelva a la realidad

-La calle nos es de ustedes., así que miren por dónde pasan –nos dice y sigue de corrido

Muerdo mi labio y susurro - Imbécil.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ojala les guste el capitulo. Gracias por leer**

2 capitulo

A la salida camino en busca de Matt, me dijo que iba estar por los lados de la cafetería. Camino en dirección a esta, ya que Vanessa tuvo que irse.

Entonces lo veo a lo lejos

-Matt- grito, y no me escucha –Matt espera- sigue sin escucharme y apresuro el paso hasta intentar alcanzarlo

Al cruzar por los pasillos y rodear mucha gente, logro alcanzarlo, cuando lo veo con su amigo de carrera Manuel y otros dos tipos que no los conozco. Pero al parecer no son estudiantes por los mayores que se ven

-Cuando me darás la plata parcero – le dice el más alto a Manuel

-No tengo la plata ahora, en estos días se las llevo

-Y a nosotros que nos importa maricon –lo empuja – paganos

-Hey basta, les daremos la plata, pero cuando la tengamos –se entromete mi hermano

-No te metas pequeño o ¿quieres salir lastimado?

-No- le dice – pero si ustedes desean, los lastimados serán otros

Matt le da un puñetazo en la cara al más alto, este da un traspié y cae al piso, luego el otro se abalanza hacia mi hermano cayendo ambos al suelo. Manuel intenta separarlos pero el más alto se une a ellos, los 4 comienzan a darse golpes mutuamente a tal punto de sangrar.

Impulso mi cuerpo hacia a ellos y me doy cuenta que estoy gritándoles y separándoles

-Basta Matt –lo echo hacia atrás

-¿Quién es esta nena? – dice el más bajo

-Nadie, déjenla – le responde mi hermano

-Si no es nadie, mucho mejor para darnos un gustico – me mira asquerosamente

-Puedo cuidarme Matt –le digo – y tu – miro al chico de ojos azules, sos un desagradable y puedo partirte la cara si piensas que me dejare de un petardo como vos

-Uy salió fiera la bonita – dice el más alto – bien, estoy perdiendo el tiempo, tu –mira a Manuel –quiero la plata en estos días, espera nuestra visita

-La tendrás – interrumpe Matt

Los chicos misteriosos se van y nos dejan solos

Dejo de mirar a los dos chicos y volteo ver Matt, me le acercó y le comienzo a limpiar la cara con el pañuelo que trae en su jean -¿En que estas pensado? – le pregunto a Matt

-Mira Abby, solo son negocios

Me aparta la mano de su rostro, me sonríe y se va caminando hacia el estacionamiento

En casa.

-Abby, cariño te tengo una noticia – se acerca mi tía y se sienta en el sofá siguiente al mío

-Dime tía

-No quiero que estés depresiva aquí en casa, así que me encontré con unos amigos y me hablaron sobre una gente que necesitan una niñera de medio tiempo

-Ohh tía gracias –me paro del asiento y la abrazo – y… ¿dónde es?

-Mira –me tiende un papelito –llama al número y cuadra con ellos

Cojo el papel y enseguida marco el número

-haló – responden en la otra línea

-Hola, buenas noches soy Abigail Campbell y me informaron que ustedes necesitan una niñera

-Si claro, en que te puedo ayudar

-Bien, pues me gustaría el trabajo

-Como no querida, ven el viernes a esta dirección y cuadramos –

-Gracias... –cuelgo el teléfono y miro a mi tía sonriente

…

El viernes por la tarde, después de una semana agobiante y una mañana fría en la universidad, cojo en dirección al hogar de la niña a la que cuidare

La casa a la que llego en mi auto; es grande, muy buen cuidada y de un gran estatus social. Sus jardines están bien podados, hay una gran cantidad de flores de todos los colores y en el centro de esta hay estatua de mármol en formal de un angelito sentado en una roca.

Dejo de observar la casa y camino hacia la puerta y toco el timbre

Oigo pasos al otro lado de esta y al instante alguien abre la puerta

Mi mirada se centra en sus zapatos, un poco dañados para ser alguien de esta casa. Sigo recorriendo su cuerpo y noto que lleva un jean puesto y un buzo azul grisáceo, pienso entonces que es un hombre alto ya que tardo en llegar a su rostro

Al instante en el que mis ojos chocan con los de él, tardo en reconocerlo y me doy cuenta que es el mismo chico de la vez pasada, el que nos dijo ciegas a Vanessa y a mí. El chico sin nombre es de cabello castaño claro, ojos azul claros, piel blanca y posee una mirada desafiante que me causa curiosidad.

-Tú – le digo incrédula –

-Perdón te conozco-dice confuso

-Eres el chico de la moto, ¿cierto?

-Creo – se queda pensando y me mira de arriba abajo, me siento incomoda y me echo un poco hacia atrás- … ammm y tú debes ser la atravesada, ¿qué haces aquí?- me pregunta

-Eso te digo – digo confusa- ahh… creo que me equivoque de casa

-Parece que tienes problemas de ubicación

-Jaja no me hagas reír – le digo –

-No me interesa hacerte reír– me mira desafiante. Nadie dice nada

-Bien, que quieres- rompe el hielo

-Nada, de ti nada –le digo rápido

-No seas tonta niña, si viniste hasta mi casa y tocaste es que buscas algo – me dice

-Ahh...si bueno, busco la casa de la familia Ackles

-Eres niñera jaja- se ríe

"Se está burlando de mí, pienso" – si bueno, me gustan los niños y no sé porque te estoy explicando – digo- ¿dónde es? – pregunto ya enojada

-Veo que acá, pasa – el chico sin nombre se corre hacia un lado y me indica que pase

-¿Qué? – Me mira serio - no vas a pasar…tranquila, no muerdo – me dice con una sonrisa cínica en su cara

-Sí, claro – entro y lo primero que observo es una foto familiar, allí hay un señor, una señora, una niña de unos 8 años y el. Se ven como una hermosa familia. Camino hacia el salón de estar, su decoración es un poco tradicional, parece ser una familia chapada a la antigua. Sigo observación el lugar y el chico sin nombre me habla

-Mis padres ya llegan- me dice

-gracias– vuelvo a mirar la gran sala, que es el doble a la de mi casa. En el fondo hay un gran cuadro, allí se dibuja una pareja en una noche lluviosa sentados en una banca a una determinada distancia, me causa curiosidad el retrato ya que no se muestra un amor en ellos sino más bien los obstáculos que ambos tienen para no poder estar juntos.

Me acerco más al cuadro y de repente escucho un ruido, volteo a mirar de donde sale y la puerta principal se abre. Una pequeña niña, de ojos miel, de cabello ondulado color castaño, tez finita, entra corriendo hacia alguien, saltando y diciendo su nombre en alto

-Joseph Joseph- dice la pequeña, salta hacia el chico del cual hace un rato no sabía el nombre y lo abrasa

-Thaly, como estas princesa – le da un tierno beso en la cabeza

Observo la escena, me parece muy bonita y conmovedora, y siento en él un aura diferente al cuando yo llegue

-Hola, buenas tardes- me saluda una mujer de estatura promedio, muy sofisticada y con una elegancia de alta sociedad- tú debes ser la nueva niñera

-Ehh si – reacciono

-Joseph, saca las cosas del carro – dice un señor alto con las mismas características de su mujer, aunque se ve un poco más estricto

-Ok- responde el joven y sale sin mirarme de la casa

-Ven niña, hablemos y cuadremos los horarios

Asiento y me dirijo hacia ella

….

Ser niñera de la casa de los señores Ackles me cae como un aniño al dedo, cuidar de nuevo a un niño me alegraría los últimos días sin sentido que he tenido después del accidente. La señora Ackles fue muy amable conmigo desde que llegue, me enseño los quehaceres de Natalia o thaly como le dicen todos, su horario de estudio y todos los pasatiempos que ella le gusta. Es una niña muy tierna y encantadora, me da pena por el hermano tan grosero que tiene, pero bueno se nota que se quieren mucho. Por otro lado noto que el papa de thaly no se lleva muy bien con su rebelde hijo y ojala eso no me traiga problemas

Después de tanto analizar de camino casa, salgo del auto y entro en busca de mi tía para contarle la gran noticia. Abro la puerta, la cierro y veo a mi padre sentado en el sofá, como si estuviera esperándome

-Donde has estado Abigail – me dice en tono seco

-En mi nuevo trabajo – le respondo

-No quiero que vuelvas a trabajar, entendiste – me dice desafiantemente

-No – me altero – no te entiendo papa, esto es estúpido, como me puedes prohibir que busque mi propio dinero, soy lo suficientemente grande para saber lo que hago y cuidar niños no tiene nada de malo

-Tienes que cuidarte, estas recién salida del hospital

-No creo que eso sea el motivo papa

-Bien – se para y me da la espalda- solo cuídate

-Papa– se me corta la voz, me le acerco y le toco el hombro – confía en mí – él se va sin hablarme

Subo las escaleras y me encuentro con Matt sentado en el regazo de su ventana

-Hola –entro y lo saludo con una seña – sigues en esas

-No veo que haya de otra Abby –coge un papel y lo enrolla en forma de cilindro con un pequeño contenido de marihuana en ella –

-Quieres-añade, estira su brazo, convidándome un poco

-No Matt, acabo de salir del hospital

-Cierto – agacha la cabeza y recoge su brazo extendido – lo siento

-Que es lo que pasa entonces – me dice

-Nada – lo miro – solo... mm quiero estar contigo

-Está bien... – prende el papel y empieza a fumar – bienvenida a mi mundo

Asiento y me siento al frente de él observando la ventana, entonces lo oigo respirar un poco agitado, pero me vuelvo a concentrar en la noche. Pienso que al estar con mi hermano voy a poder calmar los dolores que ambos tenemos, pero el problema es que ambos estamos cayendo a lo más bajo de nuestro ser, ya que no somos capaces de levantarnos

-Solo quiero pensar- le digo

-Este es un buen lugar - sonríe

-Eso noto – me recuesto hacia el espaldar y de repente comenzamos a reírnos


	3. Chapter 3

**holaa ... espero que les guste el capitulo :)**

**gracias por leer**

**Capítulo 3**

….. Días después

"Un fin de semana como cualquier otro, pienso". Me miro al espejo y termino de desenredar la trenza que me había hecho en la mañana de hoy domingo

-Si – se hace silencio – en 10 caigo, lleven lo bueno –

Escucho a alguien hablar en susurro y salgo a ver quién está hablando

Me asomo a la puerta y veo a Matt solo con su celular

"Va a salir, me digo"

Matt termina su conversación y entra a su cuarto, así que me apresuro para seguirlo. Entro de nuevo a mi habitación y oigo una rama romperse– "Matt, susurro"- asomo mi cabeza debajo la ventana y lo veo escabullir por el techo, lo sigo sigilosamente y salgo haciendo lo mismo que él. Salto el techo y lo veo coger un taxi, al llegar a la carretera logro silbar y otro de ellos frena en seco y me monto con rapidez

-Siga a ese taxi, por favor –le digo al conductor agitada

El señor después de un recorrido se estaciona, observo que estamos en la zona de piques de la ciudad, pago y salgo a buscarlo. Me pregunto entonces que estará haciendo Matt a estas horas de la noche

El lugar es increíble; Gente, carros, música, luces, trago, drogas y mucha adrenalina se reúne en este lugar. La gente por todos lados bailando, conversando y disfrutando de unas buenas apuestas- "esto es vida, me digo, o más bien una locura"

Al meterme en medio de la multitud, la gente empujándose, saltando, gritando, woww todo un caos, me pongo un tanto prevenida. "Matt estarás en problemas cuando te encuentre, pienso"... Sigo caminando y choco con alguien sin querer

-Lo siento, no fue – le digo todavía desprevenida

Cuando de repente escucho una voz grave y sensual, levanto la vista, y veo un hombre alto, acuerpado, con una sonrisa muy picara... aunque un tanto misteriosa, con unos ojos azul grisáceo con tonalidades verdes, y un cabello tan negro como la noche y se ve demasiado sedoso. Tengo unas ganas de tocarlo que hasta mis manos me pican

-Fue mi culpa linda – me sonríe

Me intimido a su sonrisa y desvió mi rostro hacia el otro lado, choco mis ojos con un rostro familiar, Joseph, el hermano de Thaly, está mirándome. A su lado hay dos hombres que creo a ver visto antes. Volteo mi rostro de nuevo al chico de ojos verdes y me sonríe

-¿Estás sola? – me dice

-Ehh si... Bueno algo – le digo un tanto nerviosa

-Ven – él toma de mi mano y la jala hacia el – vamos a bailar

La noche se hace más fría y yo sigo con Lucas el chico de ojos verdes, no vuelvo a ver a Joseph, igual eso tampoco me interesa, así que sigo bailando con aquel hombre, olvidando la razón por la que estoy acá.

-¿Y dónde vives? – me dice un poco ido

-¿Qué?- le pregunto

-¿Que donde vives? – me dice de nuevo. Esta vez logro escucharle, me es difícil escucharle debido al ruido que hay en el lugar

-Cerca – le respondo

-Eres muy linda… - me pica el ojo – toma – me tiende un poco de trago

-Gracias – tomo un sorbo y sigo bailando

Su mano se entrelaza debajo de mi camisa y empieza a moverla arriba y abajo al son de la música. Aprisiona mi cuerpo contra el de él y acerca su rostro contra el mío. Mis mejillas encendidas le siguen el juego. Mi mano busca su pecho y la subo lentamente hasta llegar a su barbilla. Siento como mi cuerpo se prende en adrenalina y me impulso a sus labios hasta lograr besarlos con firmeza, nos movemos lentamente hasta entrelazar nuestras lenguas formando un va y viene de éxtasis. Enredo mis dedos en su cabello y consigo apresarlo más hacia a mí, nuestras manos ya juegan a un ritmo menos apropiado al lugar en el que estamos.

-Apártate de ella – grita alguien de voz conocida

Lucas se aparta bruscamente de mí y voltea a ver quién es

-¿Quién eres? – le dice a Matt – no me digas que tu novio es un niño –me mira de nuevo

-No, para nada – le respondo

-Soy su hermano imbécil – añade Matt

-Mira, estos no son lugares para bebes como tú – le dice seriamente

-Cállate… y tu – me mira- vamos – coge mi brazo con brusquedad y me tira hacia el

-hey- Lucas coge mi otra mano y la jala hacia el

-Me haces daño Matt, suelta – me suelta –ya voy

Miro a Lucas y le digo que lo lamento, que tranquilo, no hay problema. Camino al lado de Matt camino a la carretera, quien todavía no me hablado desde que apareció sorpresivamente ante Lucas y yo. Me siento un tanto molesta porque la estaba pasando bomba con aquel chico lindo, pero a la vez me alegraba de ver de nuevo Matt.

-¿En que estabas pensado? – por fin habla

-¿En qué? – Le digo – en ti, te escapaste de la casa, me preocupas Matt y por eso te seguí

-No soy un niño para que me andes vigilando

-Pero sí eres un idiota y te comportas como eso… un niño

-Mira cállate... no quiero que esto se repita- me dice y ahí no vuelve hablarme el resto de la noche

…

Al otro día, estoy sentada en la banca que da a la casa de thaly, miro alrededor y no hay señales de ella, "¿le abra pasado algo?, me pregunto – cojo mi maleta y vuelvo a tocar en su puerta, nadie responde... me doy vencida hasta que oigo una moto parquearse en el jardín de la casa, volteo y los veo a ambos

-Abby – thaly salta de la moto y corre hacia a mí y me da un fuerte abrazo

-Ten cuidado al bajarte thaly – le dice Joseph, esta asiente y me mira

-Mi hermano ha venido a recogerme tarde, es muy impuntual- me dice

-Eso noto – le miro de reojo

Frunce el ceño y se voltea – bien, cuida de ella… nos vemos princesa

-Chao Joshe - . Me da risa como lo llama y curvo la comisura de mi labio formando una pequeña sonrisa, él no se da cuenta y se va en su moto

-Ven vamos a jugar- me dice thaly

-No señorita, vamos hacer tareas y ay si la diversión

-Nahhhh

-Siiiiiiiii – le agarro el bolso y entramos a la casa

Paso la tarde con thaly, ya que su familia es muy dispersa, cada quien hace sus cosas y es ajena al mundo de cada uno y es preocupante. Me siento como en casa aunque apenas este comenzando con ella ya siento como si fuera mi hermana. Thaly es una niña divertida y muy inteligente, tiene una imaginación asombrosa, aparte, no para de hablar de su hermano Joseph, siempre describiéndolo como su héroe o su príncipe.

En fin es mi primer día de niñera trato de hacer las cosas lo mejor posible, mantener la amistad con ella, me reconforta y me hace olvidar todos los problemas que hay en mi familia y por su puesto el accidente el cual hace unos meses había caído en coma.

Al finalizar la tarde, los padres de thaly llegaron y se despidieron de mí al igual que ella. Tuve un gran día, así que me dispongo a recorrer un poco la ciudad antes de ir a casa

….

Por la mañana me levanto temprano, me alisto y me encuentro con mi tía, hablo con ella un poco, luego entro en mi carro "Cadillac srx 2011" el cual me lo regalo mi padre a mis 18 años para ir a clases. El trayecto se hace pasivo, llego a la universidad, apago el motor y me bajo en busca de Vanessa quien me espera en la entrada del edificio de artes. Camino y logro distinguirla, alzo la mano y le hago una señal de ubicación

-¿Hey amiga como estas?- le saludo de mejilla

-Bien Abb, observando mí alrededor

-¿Algo interesante? –

-No, ninguno como el – me indica con su rostro que voltee a ver a quien admira

Giro la cabeza y veo dos tipos hablando, uno de ellos lo reconozco fácilmente y el otro creo haberlo visto en algún lugar. Mis pies no se controlan así que me dirijo hacia ellos con paso firme.

Me acuerdo entonces que él estuvo el domingo con dos hombres conocidos y es cuando recuerdo que fueron los dos chicos que estaban molestando a mi hermano y a su amigo Tyson el primer día de clases

-Hey a dónde vas – me grita Vanessa

No la escucho y sigo mi camino

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le digo a Joseph quien me ignora ante el comentario

-¡Oye! – lo cojo le brazo y lo volteo para que me mire

-Que que –me dice –

-Tranquilo amigo – le calma el otro chico – ¿eres Abigail Campbell? – me pregunta – ¿cierto?

-Eh si y ¿tú...eres? –

-Alex Russel, mucho gusto – me tiende la mano – soy compañero tuyo en unas materias jaja

-Qué bueno, pero el no – lo miro detenidamente

-Mira niña, no sé qué te hice y tampoco le echo nada nadie, así que déjame en paz

-No me hiciste nada… solo me molesta los hombres que se creen superiores, intimidantes y que nadie les puede hablar

-Ok me voy, insufrible niña hija de papi – susurra un tanto frio a su amigo el cual logro escucharle

Joseph se gira, se monta en su moto y se va

Me volteo ofuscada, creo que me pase un poco de la raya, pero él se lo merecía. Volteo y voy en busca de Vanessa

-Que fue eso –me dice curiosa

-Nada- evado la pregunta

-Quien es el otro chico

-¿Alex? Amm estudia aquí creo – vuelvo a mirar a lo lejos pero ya no había rastro de Joseph - vámonos mejor, llegaremos tarde

A la salida, me monto con Vanessa en mi carro y regresamos a casa. Al entrar observo a mi padre sentado mirando un partido

Hola papa –lo saludo. El voltea a verme, su rostro está sucio y un tanto idiotizado

-¿Dónde andabas?- me pregunta, se levanta del mueble y tambalea

-¿Estas tomando? – me le acerco y confirmo lo sospechado

-Eso no te importa – me dice

-Claro que me importa, eres mi padre

-Cállate – paafff, me golpea en el rostro. Mi mejilla arde, la toco con cuidado y vuelvo el rostro hacia él, es entonces cuando una ola de calor se centra alrededor de nosotros, formando un rio de emociones; odio, miedo, ira, tristeza, decepción etc., causando un fuerte dolor en mi pecho.

Un nudo en la garganta se forma en mí y le digo con valentía

-¿Porque?-le pregunto, siento que una lagrima sale de mí, recorriendo delicadamente mi rostro. En realidad no me da pena que Vanessa vea lo sucedido, me duele más que mi padre haya vuelto a recaer en el alcohol

-Que está pasando acá – interrumpe Matt

-Ahora tu – le dice mi padre. Matt me mira

-¿Te golpeo? –me pregunta y luego lo mira a el – este maldito desgraciado – Matt se lanza hacia él y lo empuja

-Basta Matt, para por favor –lo detengo y lo hago volver a mi

-No lo ves, porque lo defiendes –me dice colérico

-Ven vamos, subamos

-Esto no se queda así- le dice a Marcus

Los tres subimos al cuarto de Matt y nos encerramos

-Dios Abby en que piensas cuando lo defiendes

-Vamos Matt no quiero hablar de eso – me siento en la cama al lado de Vanessa, mientras el sigue parado dando vueltas intranquilo en la habitación – cuéntame que hiciste hoy, no te vi en la U

-Arreglaba unas cosas, tranquila – se acerca y roza con la palma de su mano mi mejilla – ¿quieren? – saca de su bolsillo una bolsa llena de droga, dice cambiando el tema rápidamente

-Claro - le responde Vanessa –hace meses que no fumo

-¿Y tú Abby? - me pregunta- que días me lo rechazaste, no te puedes negar hoy, soy tu hermano, hazme feliz

Lo miro y le sonrió – ok hagámosle, no respondo si no lo hago bien, llevo tiempo sin hacerlo

-Tranquila, se te vuelve a enseñar... esto nos va a librar de esta pesadilla –me dice

Cada quien hace su vida y la mía esta echa un desastre. Meterme en este mundo de la adicción me tranquiliza y me aleja de todo lo malo que hay a mi alrededor. Quiero no hacerlo, hay muchas razones, puesto que tengo que madurar y soy la mayor, además quiero enseñarle cosas buenas a Matt. Es difícil tener que rebajarme a tal punto de hacerlo feliz, pero si no encuentro una salida lo antes posible, no podremos parar y haremos cosas que el resto de nuestras vidas nos podremos arrepentir.


	4. Chapter 4

_**hola nuevo capitulo :)**_

_**gracias por leer**_

**Capítulo 4**

Al otro día en la U

-Hey hola – nos saluda Alex, el chico que vi con Joseph el día de ayer. Él se acerca y nos da un beso de cachete a cada una. Ambas quedamos algo sorprendidas por lo confianzudo que es este chico

-Hola –le saludo confusa. Ósea desde cuando tenemos tanta confianza

-Hola-saluda Vanessa activa

-¿Y tú eres?- le dice a Vanessa

-Vanessa, amiga de Abby

-Ohm sí, creo haberte visto, mucho gusto son Alex

-lo mismo… ¿cómo va tu día? – le pregunta Vanesa

-Iba almorzar y me encontré con ustedes y me pregunte si querían ir

-Sí, claro –le responde Vanessa

-¿Qué?- digo, vuelvo a corregir y respondo de nuevo – digo sí, seria chévere

En la cafetería Vanessa pide unas patatas con pollo, Alex una hamburguesa y yo unos tallarines con queso. La cafetería está repleta de gente, así que nos toca esperar un buen rato a que nos sirvan.

Miro a Vanessa y luego a Alex y noto que ambos se llevan muy bien, tienen una química impresionante al poco tiempo de haberse conocido, no sé por qué pero tengo el presentimiento de que Vanessa le gusta Alex, lo demuestra cuando lo mira y cómo actúa frente a él, es tan obvia cuando siente interés por alguien ahhh, me digo. Curvo mi labio sonriente de felicidad por mi amiga y en mi mente la imagen de Joseph aparece, me pongo nerviosa y me da por querer saber más de el

-Y de que conoces a Joseph – le pregunto curiosa

-Amm de toda la vida, ¿porque?, ¿hizo algo malo?- me pregunta

-No, pero es un chico pretensioso y alejado de la sociedad

-No lo juzgues oye, es bien

-Jaja eso es porque él es tu amigo–

-no lo creo, conócelo

"conócelo" me repito lo mismo el resto del almuerzo. Es obvio que me gustaría entenderlo y saber por qué su actitud tan arrogante, pero no quisiera confundir esa curiosidad por algo más y me asusta, ya que nunca he tenido algo serio con alguien, igual no creo que él se fije en mí, pienso. No porque no sea lo suficiente mujer para conquistarlo o atraerle, es porque su actitud conmigo es fría y fuerte, además no nos soportamos, lo único que nos une en su hermana….- muevo mi cabeza lado a lado y pienso de nuevo- Ay Abigail! Eso son solo pensamientos infantiles, hay cosas mejores que hacer ¡OLVIDALO!

…..

Al terminar el almuerzo me despido de ambos diciéndoles que tengo que trabajar

Cojo camino a casa de thaly, cuando llego la veo sentada esperándome

-Perdón la demora pequeña – me le acerco y me arrodillo ante ella

-Te perdono si vamos al parque –se para inesperadamente y caigo un poco hacia atras

Lo pienso y respondo – bien, pero no les digas a tus padres. "Esta chica es muy viva, pienso"

Ella sonríe y empieza a saltar de felicidad

El lugar en el que estamos no es de gran tamaño, hay unos columpios, una casita, un resbaladero, un machín machón, una ruedita, una arenera y un juego de tubos para hacer gym. Thaly está jugando en los columpios con otros niños del barrio mientras yo espero sentada en una banca a que se canse para ir a casa

-¿Que hacen acá?- pregunta alguien a mi espalda

Volteo y veo a su hermano, intento decir alguna excusa sensata, pero al recordar que estuve pensando en el todo el dia me molesta y le respondo algo ofensiva – no lo ves

-Creo saber que deberían estar en casa

-No tiene trabajos, se merece descansar – le digo

-Jaja más bien hiciste algo para haberla traído acá, thaly no es boba –me dice

- Hice un trato con ella…. Eso es todo – me paro y le observo de arriba abajo

-Así que te manipula una niña de 8 años jajaja –

-Cállate – me le acerco. Su respiración es agitada, luego dejo de sentirla y me concentro en sus ojos, no me había fijado pero son de color miel, muy lindos para alguien que solo mira feo

-¿Por qué?, ¿a qué le temes?- acerca su rostro al mío a tal punto de rosarla. Su aliento choca contra mí y me tenso

-A nada- le digo nerviosa

-Joshe – él se aparta de mí y thaly llega hacia él. Joseph la levanta y le da vueltas- vamos a jugar

-Claro- le responde acariciándole la cabeza

-Vamos Abby –me grita thaly

Reacciono y me voy con ellos a jugar en el pasamano

El resto de la tarde la pasamos jugando, o más bien thaly y su hermano. No dejan de corretearse por el parque, reírse y creerse unos súper héroes, en realidad la diversión la hacen ellos, yo solo intento unírmeles aunque es complicado teniendo la mirada fría y seca de Joseph en todo momento. A veces hay momentos donde él sonríe demasiado "Es raro verlo feliz, pienso" viéndose totalmente diferente. Su sonrisa es cautivadora e inquietante, pero enseguida que se da cuenta de que lo estoy mirando, se vuelve frio y huye de nuevo su vista a la de thaly dándole una pequeña sonrisa cariñosa. Es perturbador

-Vamos a jugar a la familia joshe – le dice a él. Me quedo callada y espero su reacción

-Thaly hay que irnos, es tarde, hemos jugado lo suficiente, hay que ir a estudiar – le dice serio

-Noooooo, vamos – viene hacia a mí y jala de mi blusa

-Es complicado decirlo pero tu hermano tiene razón pequeña, te llevo a tu casa y continuamos con los trabajos

-No es necesario, ya me tiene a mí – me replica Joseph

-Bien – me arrodillo ante ella y le doy un beso en la frente – nos vemos el viernes hermoso

-Chaooo Abby – se para y se va agarrada de la mano de Joseph

Los observo irse y suspiro cansada después de un día difícil

…..

Viernes

-Hoy la pasamos increíble Abby – me dice thaly. Quien va saltando agarrada de mi mano camino a casa, después de una tarde de juegos en el parque.

Al llegar a la puerta se escucha la voz de dos hombres discutiendo con un volumen de voz fuerte

-Si no haces algo con tu vida, quiero te marches- le dice el señor Johell Ackles a su hijo

-He hecho mucho Johell, deja de fastidiarme... Piensas que nunca hecho de nada, pero el problema es que no lo quieres ver

-Mentira, te la pasas en la calle quien sabe con quién y haciendo que – le responde

-Ven thaly demos una vuelta – le digo, ella me mira tristemente y asiente

Al girar, la puerta de la casa se abre fuertemente haciéndola chocar contra la pared. Joseph se asombra al vernos, me mira fríamente y luego la aparta hacia thaly, quien le da una pequeña sonrisa y se va.

El señor ackles sale y nos ve con sorpresa

-Vaya, no pensé que ya vendrían

-Ohh no... Tranquilo señor, acabamos de llegar

-Bueno, sigan

-Gracias señor ackles, yo me tengo que ir... amm thaly ya hizo todo y pues nos vemos el lunes

-Bueno Abigail, estamos hablando

-Chao princesa – me despido de ella y asiento al señor Ackles para irme

De camino a casa me doy cuenta que necesito un poco de acción y llamo Vanessa

-¿Dónde estás Vane?, ¿qué harás hoy?

-En la 85 amiga

-ya voy para allá, en una hora te caigo

Voy manejando a casa, entro y saludo a mi tía Grace, le digo que no comeré acá y subo a mi cuarto alistarme. Después de 40 minutos, salgo de mi cuarto vistiendo un vestido negro pegado al cuerpo y unos tacones de color rojo. No veo que Matt este en casa y bajo a despedirme de mi tía, me da la bendición y salgo en rumbo a la ciudad.

La 85, una de las calles más conocidas de la ciudad de Bogotá; tomaderos, discotecas, restaurantes hay en este lugar. Aquí la diversión, las celebraciones no se hacen esperar, la gente baila, fuma y pasa un buen ambiente con sus amigos y familias

Vanessa está esperándome en maroma bar, camino hacia el lugar destinado, topándome con mucha gente, luego entro en la disco, la veo y me siento al lado de ella

-Hola Vane– le beso la mejilla

-Que hacías Abby – me dice

-Con la pequeña thaly –

-Joseph – me dice rápidamente

-no con el no- digo rápidamente – no estuve con el –digo un tanto nerviosa, que estúpida me siento, al reaccionar al oír su nombre.

-Está ahí – me señala con su mirada y la sigo – que casualidad no – me pica el ojo

-No, claro que no, no sé qué hace aquí – respondo ya inquieta

-Ohh se dieron cuenta que los estamos mirando – me mira, dejo de mirarlo – vienen aquí

-¿Quién?

-Ellos, Alex y Joseph

Levanto la vista y observo como ellos se acercan a la mesa, Alex nos sonríe de lejos, mientras Joseph sostiene mi mirada. La aparto y vuelvo a tomar un trago

-Hola chicas – nos saluda Alex

-Hola – responde Vanessa. Pienso entonces que Vanessa debió haber invitado a Alex y claro el a su amigo

Hago un gesto de saludo y Joseph responde igual

-Listo hermano ya las saludamos, vámonos – le dice en susurro a Alex

-No, espera – le dice, nos mira – podemos sentarnos

-Claro – le responde de nuevo Vanessa

Ambos se sentaron. El ambiente se pone pesado, pero no para Alex y Vanessa quienes comenzaron a charlar de todo; de su vida, sus gustos, prácticamente nos están dejando a un lado de la conversación.

Joseph observa a todos los lados y de vez en cuando me mira como si quisiera hablarme y explicarme lo sucedido al atardecer o estuviera pensando en cómo humillarme al frente de todos y eso me incomoda resto. Es muy exagerado lo que pienso pero es complicado descifrar a este chico.

-Parce yo me voy – dice Joseph levantándose de la silla

-Ok Josh, estamos hablando –. Se voltea y le sigo con la mirada hasta que sale del bar

Alex nos mira y habla -Que tal un baile – nos dice sonriendo. Vane le sonríe y asiente y yo me quedo pensando a donde iría él.


End file.
